


Something's Off

by astrokitty2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crying, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Night Terrors, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokitty2/pseuds/astrokitty2
Summary: Who are you?What. Are you?





	Something's Off

The room is dark. Nothing to out of the ordinary. It's nighttime, and everything in the house is silent. Still.

 

Yet something feels.... _off_. Like someone is...watching. The closet door is moving, the front door is locked but something is trying to get in.

_I need to see who's at the door, maybe its Kat. Maybe she needs to check on me or something._

 

She gets up out of bed and silently walks over to the bedroom door. She opens the door to see a dark hallway, and nobody at the door, and the closet door stills. She yawns, closes the door and turns around.

 

 _Shadows._ Three or four of them, standing right in front of her, she can't describe what they look like. They're  _towering_ over her as they walk, no, float, towards her. She falls to the floor. She can't breathe. She can't move. She can't even  _scream._

They reach out their arms and grab her, their grip is powerful, it hurts, as they pin her down to the floor. She squirms and her lungs can finally let out a scream, a blood curdling scream.

 

**_"LET ME GO!!"_ **

 

They don't leave, their grip getting tighter and tighter.

 

It's getting harder to resist.

 

**_"LET ME GO PLEASE!!"_ **

 

She's hyperventilating, she can't breathe. Her heart is racing and everything  _hurts._

 

She can't move anymore. But she continues to scream.

 

 

**_Ǎͪ̋̍̈́̕͜͏҉҉̘̝̬͙̳͇͉̝̫̠̪͉͓̜̫̩̼̗E̢̝̩͈̩̞͂͊̇̅̑̀̅̇͐̌ͪ͆̈̈́̂͡A̵̸̰̝̣̲͚̳͉̺̪̝̹̣͍̞ͤͪͧ̄͋ͤ͑̅̎͗̍̂̚̕Ḑ̳̜͖͎͉̭͓͇͓̳͇ͯͪͣ͋̄͊̀̃͛ͮȦ̵̛͍͎̮̱̜̺̹̬̭̱̠̗̬̠̯̜̓ͦͩ́̕͝͞ͅĶ̡̿̔ͫͨͧ͂̒̋̽͏̼̝̪̭̥͈͈̞̜͎̜̤̭̱̰̺͉̪̮͡J̵̡̛̥̖̰͇͔̦̥̗̯̪͕͔͉ͧ͆̈́̍̉ͮ̆͒̎͒͛̅̍̐ͭͯ̿͘ͅD̶̵̝̺̹̮̳͓̖͍̖̾̂̓̌ͨ̄̌̏̓̾͌ͭ͒̅ͭ̿̇͜S̴̫̬̻̺͕̳̲̻͚̯̞̙̹͚̯ͩ̿͌͒̋͗̽ͭͤ͒̉ͫ̚̚͘F̸̵͙͍͙̬̭̺ͯ̿̓͛̾́̋ͥ̾̀ͧ̃ͦͯJ̴̵̧̛͍͇̜̳͓̥͉̹̱̪̅ͦͩ̔̾̿ͭͧ͞_ **

****

**_Ą̧̨̬͔̦ͪ͗ͬ̚̕E̢̪̝̭̣̗̯͑̃ͪ̏̏̇͛̊͂͂͑̚̚͞A͐̂̾̍ͪ̏͂̊̾̽̅͆̽ͩ̽̒̚҉̫̞̫̭̠̘͍̲̣͕̥̥͓͖̰͔͝ͅḐ̵̢̪̼̗͇̗̻͓̝̩̝̥̠̖͙͎̗̮̯̓̇̉ͥͮͬͩͦ̉̓ͤ̂͊ͣͩ̒͋ͅȀ̵̼͕̮͙̖̣͕̱̻̥̣͍͎͕͕̤̱̫͛ͭ͆̿̄K̨̛̛̬̟̻̼͕͔̥̻͍͖̲͎͕͆͂͒̐J͛̈ͤ̅̒̊ͯ̊ͮ̂̌̓̀ͩ̑͆҉̷̶̨̗̗̳̰̞̳̘͕̹̟͚̮͓̗̝̘͍ͅ_ **

****

  ** _"JUST LET ME GO PLEASE!!"_**

 

 

**_J̈̿ͧ̈́̊͛͋͗̊͌ͪ͐̐̚̕҉̡̡̳̹̩̜̻̪̹̙̱̟̯̕Â̸̻̺̖̞͍͖̯̯̤̞̭̣̟̮̺̤̟͗̾ͥ͋͒ͩ͌ͬ̆̑͂ͬ͟Ḑ̸̻͍̤̼̯͉͋ͤͨ̄̒ͯ̚̕͞ͅḦ̤̺͓̹ͦͬ̾̋̐ͮ͛̈́̉͐ͬ́̃ͦ̚̕͟F̾͌̀̓ͯ̿̎ͯͪͣ͊̾ͧ́͆ͪ͞҉͈̜̟̦̯̫̠̝̩͇̮̙̺̮̻̻̪͢K͓̰̪̮̹̤͋ͦ͌̍ͯ̀̎̓ͮ̀̾̀ͣ͐͛̚͡ͅ_ **

**_A̴̧̋̎̌̆̓̇ͯ̍ͤͭ̍̄͛ͯ̌̒̂̚҉҉҉̪̤̼̠̰Ę̷̹̤̞̼̥̫̾̏͌̓͑̕͢A̵̭̘̮̺̜͈̼͊̽͆̆D̛͔̪̹̙̲̯͔̲͉̘̦̮̤̪̲̬ͧ̊̋̆̅͒͗̊̉̎͘͢Ą̧͈̠̥̺͎̋́͒̌͢͝K̢͐̈́͛̓ͥͮͬ̐͋ͣ͐ͩͩͬ͝͞͏̡̦̤̬̘̬̥J̵̧̺̣͔̮̤̫̣͉͊̾̈ͬ͐̅̔̍̒͆̕ͅA͍͕̬̫͒̎̀ͮͯ͟͠͞D̡͖͇͕̯̺̦͌ͭ̏̍̐̀̓ͧͪ́ͦͪ͂̒̔F̧̼̼̜̹͎͎̪̊͐̒̍ͦ̓ͩͭ͋́ͨ̏ͫ̅ͧ̚͠ͅK̴̅̒̚҉̩̱̳̮͚̱̦̼̩̯̬̬̜͕ͅͅH͓̻͙̭̠̰̠̻̩͊ͫͫ͒ͮ̅͘͡ͅ_ **

****

_"Aaeda!!"_

Kat's pining her down so that she doesn't smacked or hurt from Aaeda's squirming and flailing.

 

"LET ME GO!" Aaeda screams, failing around trying to break free from Kat's grasp.

 

"Aaeda! Wake up, its just me!"

 

She snaps back to reality. Tears are falling like a  _waterfall._

She can't breathe, she's shaking, her fingers are numb.

 

"k.k...kat?.." she manages to breathe out as she hyperventilates.

 

"Hey.." Kat reassures her with a gentle quiet voice, "hey, it's okay..."

 

"i ca...cant.." Aaeda inhales, "..cant bre..."

 

"It's okay, breathe with me." Kat breathes slow, "breathe in...breathe out.." Aaeda copies and they sit there hugging as she calms down, before completely breaking down in Kat's arms.

 

"shh...it's okay...." Kat hugs her tighter, "..i'm right here, you're safe...it's okay.."

"th-they're gonna get m..mee..."

"No they're not going to, they're not going to get you, and if they are, I would make sure that they don't lay a  ** _finger_** on you."

Aaeda sniffs and sobs and tightens her grip on her partner, "..i'm s..sorr..ryy..."

"You don't need to apologize. It's okay..."

 

They sat there... quietly, as Aaeda lets out sobs and cries into the night, before starting to drift off into sleep. She takes her hand and places it on Kat's arm, squeezing it before whispering, "..i dont want to go back to sleep..."

Kat looks down at her, and smiles, "You need to, but you can sleep with me if that makes you more comfortable."

"..mhm..."

"Alright..." She moves her off of her lap. Taking her hand and lifting her up, "come on, you can lean on my arm if you need to."

Aaeda stands up, her legs shaking, and she would've collapsed if Kat wasn't supporting her. And they both start to walk down to Kat's room.

 

She's still paranoid, she keeps looking around to make sure those,  _things_ , are actually gone, Kat notices this and holds Aaeda's hand.

"It's okay, I'll protect you. Nothing's going to hurt when I'm around." and she smiles. Aaeda looks down, and sighs.

 

After making it to Kat's bed, Aaeda cuddles up nexts to Kat, and breathes slowly.

"..im sorry im such a baby..."

"Nonsense." Kat puts her arm around her, "there's no need to apologize, people deal with this stuff and its nothing to be sorry about. I want to help you anyway that I can. Okay?"

"..yea..."

Kat leans over and kisses her forehead, "..i love you..."

 

"....love you too...."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching some spooky videos and learned about what night terrors actually are and it inspired me to actually write something
> 
> kat is a comforting girlfriend, shes a good girlfriend
> 
> i love them
> 
> anyways i hope you guys liked it, give some feedback if you'd like


End file.
